Welcome to Pemberly (Lizzie Bennet Diaries)
by Oneclassylass
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries- This is a multiple chapter overview of Lizzie visiting Darcy's company Pemberly Media Agency and Lizzie's following interaction with Darcy and Gigi.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Pemberly

Welcome to Pemberly-

Chapter 1

Lizzie's heart acted out furiously at the sight of it.

_What's he going to think of me barging in on his company after all the insults and rejection I put him through?_

She straightened up and smoothed her skirt out as she glared at the vast building that read Pemberly Agency in elegent cursive words. They reminded her of Darcy's handwriting in the letter he had given her. The thought of the letter that still made her feel sick with guilt. Why couldn't she make up an excuse to professor Gardner that she didn't have time to visit Pemberly media agency? I mean, did she really need to evaluate his company anyway?

_It's not that successful_, she tried to convince herself of the blatant falsehood.

She took a deep breath of cold morning air, looking up at the coal colored, glossy, building that seemed to brush the heavens with its height. She was reminded of Jane's comment of Darcy's stature. "Darcy's tall." Apparently, so was his main company building. That's the way Darcy was about everything in his life, it had to be correlated, relational, and parallel to create a theme of organization.

_Okay, lizzie, you need to evaluate all the companies in the greater area to have a thorough background support for your thesis. Just do it. He probably won't be there anyway. He's probably traveling, having another business meeting._

After much hesitation, she wrote down Pemberly, in her moleskin reporting notebook. She pushed through the glass doors into the lobby. It was insanely expensive and modern looking. Although modern and up to date, everything had remnants of vintage decorum. Of course Darcy would have antiques, he was a hipster type after all. She eyed a Victorian Steinway piano. Vintage typewriters, telephones, telegraphs, and even a gramophone player were displayed strategically in individual glass tower cases on black granite pillars; the spotlights highlighting them. It was like a museum for the progression of mass media. Lizzie was intrigued. She was always fond of typewriters.

_Was that an original Oliver Typewriter? A 1__st__ model too? They only made 5,000 of those! _

Lizzie glided along the artifacts slowly, savouring the intricacies of each artifact. She had to admire how carefully kept the antiques were. Obviously Darcy knew the importance of the artifacts because of how gently kept they were. Maybe he could be gentle with people as well, if she had gotten to know him better. It was too late for that now.

"Admiring our Oliver typewriter?" A middle-aged brunette haired women in horn rimmed glasses broke her reverie.

"Yes, excuse me for loitering around here. I was just admiring the collection." Lizzie spoke feverishly, her nerves of being in Darcy's company building coming back to her after her calm visit to the mini museum.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Darcy is very fond of collecting. He is very fond of keeping historical pieces in the lobby. People of his generation aren't very quick to appreciate the media antiques but he isn't like most other men of his age group. I would say, he is one of a rare class."

Why did Darcy have such depth in his character? The idea irked Lizzie to no end. Why couldn't he be like George, obsessing over stupid things like claiming the identity of batman, and picking up chicks? Darcy was obviously too refined for such insipid things. His refinement simultaneously annoyed and impressed Lizzie.

"How long have you worked here? Do you like it here?"

"I've never had a better boss in all my life. I've been here for 20 years. I worked for Mr. Darcy's father before he died five years ago. He is so like his father. So generous and kind; always so concerned about the employees and making sure our working benefits are plentiful."

"Sounds like a great boss." Lizzie admitted.

"Oh, he's wonderful! He is rather reserved when first you meet him but underneath that is a very kind heart. You know, when my sister was going through chemo, he let me have a month off work to take care of her properly. He even took time out of his busy schedule to visit. He put out more than what was needed of his personal funds to help us pay for her treatment. I was so touched. Oh, look at me, jabbering and not even knowing your name or your cause for being here! I'm so sorry my dear."

Lizzie smiled faintly, guilt ridden.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. I like to hear about working conditions of the companies I research, it gives me a broader perspective on how the media company functions. I'm Elizabeth Bennet, I'm a mass communications graduate. I sent you an email, on me touring the facility to gain information about this company for my graduate project. "

"Oh yes! I remember! We'll have to get you set up here. I'll call up one of our associates to give you the needed tour. Any of our employees should be ready for you!"

Lizzie asked one more question that was burning at the back of her mind since she got there. She stuttered.. "Is… is your boss here?"

"Unfortunately no, he is in a meeting in New York city with one of our PR agencies."

"Oh. That's alright, I'll just get that tour then."

Lizzie felt a mix of relief and strange anxiety. Lizzie for some odd reason, had this desire to be near Darcy but it was better to stay focused on her project. Afterall, she had enough stress to deal with having Darcy's vividly blue beady eyes looming over her.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

An Unexpected Meeting.

Chapter 2

Lizzie eyed the receptionist she had conversed with for the last 15 minutes as she made a few calls to set up the tour. Lizzie's eyes also continually darted around the lobby, looking for details of Darcy's personality within the architecture. She found herself thinking about what would've happened had she accepted Darcy's declaration of love.

_Well, mom would've been thrilled_.

She could imagine her mother's response,

"_Oh my dear Lizzie, my perfect child, I can't believe you snagged a man even without a lucrative job or an apartment of your own! The Lord clearly has been working His miracles for you. You best be praying for a marriage proposal. This is the happiest day of my life!" _

Financial compensation was a small price to pay for Lizzie's unhappiness. After watching a recent Lydia vlog, she knew Lydia would've sucked her "super rich brother-in-law" dry of money through manipulation. Dad would've been indifferent as usual. And Jane, well, she had no idea what Jane would've thought after what Darcy did to her and Bing's relationship. Would Darcy even spoil Lizzie and her family if he had the chance? He was thoroughly aware of her financial troubles so he knew what he was getting himself into, despite his lack of "better judgment."

Lizzie mused cuttingly,

_If Darcy even had it in his robot programing to show affection, his only love language would be buying for others. Of course, I'm sure he spoils his sister Gigi rotten, she's probably a pretentious snob just like him. _

She could imagine a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl of eighteen with an unfeeling and immobile face similar to her brother's.

Those thoughts seemed to stab at her inner conscience that was recently awakened for Darcy since his letter. Somehow, whenever she did have negative thoughts about Darcy, they were accompanied by shame instead of relief. She became unreasonably pensive and strangely nostalgic since entering Darcy's offices. The receptionist's words startled her out of her musings yet again.

"You know, I've been thinking, I think I shall give you the tour. Our associates Linley and Cooper say they're available but I know they're a little behind on new pitch for Mr. Darcy so I'll let them get to it."

It didn't seem in Darcy's character to let people get behind. Maybe people slacked off in his offices because this was the only time without him lurking around.

"I'm Mrs. Reynolds, by the way. I've got Jenny, my assistant on her way to man the desk."

Lizzie thanked Mrs. Reynolds and she replied that she liked Lizzie and was just looking for an excuse to spend more time with such a talented young women. Apparently, professor Gardner emailed Mrs. Reynolds to brag her up. Lizzie knew she was her favorite professor for a reason.

The assistant receptionist Jenny waltzed in shortly. After she started answering phone calls, and everything seemed set to go, Mrs. Reynolds popped up from her desk with a burst of energy.

"Now, where shall we begin? I was thinking that we could start from the bottom up. We can go from receptionist management, to Mr. Darcy's executive assistant. I'll give you the most thorough tour possible!"

With Mrs. Reynolds's enthusiasm and Lizzie's gripping curiosity, she doubted the tour would turn out dull.

…

After four hours it was noon and time for a lunch break. Everyone Lizzie met was extremely energetic, amicable, and insanely innovative. Even with the clear professional wit and productive system they had, there seemed a relaxed atmosphere in the entire building, which was not what she expected from under the reign of the robotic, workaholic, Darcy. Each employee she talked with seemed to have a deep sense of his or her personal importance to the company. Individuality seemed encouraged at Pemberly, again, not what Lizzie expected.

After many diverting conversations, it was 12:45, and Lizzie's stomach was grumbling. Mrs. Gardner clearly noticed the audible growl of her stomach because she commented on it.

"Oh Lizzie, you should head to our cafeteria to eat. You've been so attentive and you could use a little break."

The cafeteria was ridiculously impressive. It had a Starbucks of its very own and provided only the best organic, high quality food options. She could see Darcy making a fuss over it all. She smiled at the thought. She felt like a typical work snob sipping her pro-biotic hemp latte and stabbing at her fresh garden salad.

Lizzie was particularly impressed with the associates from the social media and advertising, Thomas Linley and Jessica Cooper. They had joined her for lunch and were explaining their latest pitch they would give to Darcy. Thomas and Jessica were in their early thirties, each with families of their own but very up-to-date on the current media trends.

Thomas, explained their plan,

"Mr. Darcy's always very focused with how we connect with each age group, especially the youth. We're thinking of implementing an educational course on a YouTube channel. Are you aware of the Vlogbrothers, John and Hank Green? They do an extra video section called Crash Course, it's where they compress a whole bunch of learning material in a short segment with amazing, upbeat, graphics and dialogue."

Lizzie answered that she was quite familiar with the Vlogbrothers. After all, Hank Green was the creator of VidCon, the YouTube convention she attended in the summer. She was absolutely star-struck when she met him and he complimented her on her videos. She kept these thoughts to herself at the risk of them finding out about her channel.

Jessica added enthusiastically, "So you're aware that they covered Science and Early historical civilizations. We were thinking we could do the same with historical media figures and their inventions. Mr. Darcy's all about preserving the media legends. We could also do some major advertising for our company by creating updates on the company's newest projects simultaneously giving an authentic learning experience. We're hoping it will please him. We'll call it something like 'Mass Media in Minutes.' "

"Nice alliteration, guys and I love that idea, " Lizzie smiled up at them both, pleased.

Lizzie thought Mass Media in Minutes would be profitable but she wasn't sure Darcy would feel the same. He probably thought of YouTube as a place for people to rant about their boring lives and make snap judgments about others without getting to know them; that was the side of YouTube Lizzie Bennet Diaries had regrettably shown him. But perhaps Jessica and Thomas could give the idea a sound platform to convince him otherwise.

After discussion about current successful youtubers, (of which Lizzie luckily was never mentioned) Jessica said,

"Oh and after you finish your lunch, Mrs. Reynolds told me to tell you that you're free to wander around and see what you like for the rest of today."

…

Lizzie seemed to be standing in the elevator for ages, when she got to the highest story, the 20th floor. The floor was generally darkened except for a few offices with lights on but as far as she observed everyone seemed to have left this level. She checked her watch and noted it was 6:15; she had examined Darcy's company far more closely then she intended to. She couldn't resist conversations with employees from each floor she explored because everyone was so dang friendly and interesting here. The more contacts the better, as Charlotte would say. Obviously, everyone on the 20th floor packed up for the day, ready to start his or her weekend excursions.

She tiptoed on carpeted floors. She felt her curiosity guiding her probably beyond the range of what Mrs. Reynolds's idea of what was free to see. As she continued walking further down the halls, she noticed a massive office in the far left corner of the floor that was surrounded by glass walls. Lizzie peaked in to see what was in there. The faint light from some of the other offices provided enough light for her to make out the characteristic furniture. She read the sign her hand had covered before in her anticipation to look in and it read: William Darcy, CEO.

Panic struck her like lightning.

_Lizzie, what are you doing here?_ _You should leave before hidden cameras or security catch you for sneaking in here. Darcy will probably really sue you this time if he finds out. _

Her scattered thoughts of anxiety didn't motivate her enough to leave, her hand clasped the silver door handle and she was half-hoping it would open. It did. This surprised her, why would Darcy's office door be open when he was out-of-town? She looked around her to check if anyone was in the hallways before her fingers found the light switch.

Now that all her sound logic was ignored, she explored whilst checking over her shoulders constantly. Darcy's office had a miraculous view overlooking the heart of the L.A metropolis. Overall, the office interior design was rich with high quality materials but it remained practical and not in any way frivolous. There was a leather tufted couch next to a large bookshelf that was stacked with everything from Tolstoy to 'Inside CEO Succession: The Essential Guide to Leadership Transition.'

After her fingers brushed through several of his books, she took a seat in the leather couch. She sat there and observed her surroundings, her life seemed not what she pictured it would be. She pictured being employed by now, maybe a steady boyfriend and definitely out of her parents' house. She didn't know what gave her such high hopes in her younger years; she seemed to make men feel awkward since birth and Darcy wasn't excluded from this. She let out a massive sigh of disappointed hopes and continued surveying the room.

Her eyes caught the reflection of a sleek sliver picture frame on his desk that she had missed earlier. She got up and behind his desk, each step deeper into his domain revealed more of the person he really was. The picture was of him and a girl of about Lydia's age. She assumed this girl was Gigi. Gigi was the exact opposite of what Lizzie pictured. Her entire person suggested her down-to-earth personality from her non-fussy clothing to her wind-swept hair moving free in the night air. Lizzie conjectured that the picture was taken in Paris, France in a café with the Eiffel tower in the distance. Both were beaming. Lizzie never knew his smile and it truly changed his countenance to one that was far more gravitating. He even had charming dimples that escaped her notice until now. In the picture, his normally stiff straight shoulders relaxed as Gigi's arm was around them.

Maybe she was entirely wrong about him, not just about the Wickham business. He seemed generally relaxed and good-natured in the picture and the way Mrs. Reynolds and the employees bragged him up suggested another side to him. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:20. She decided it would be better to leave now before maintenance got here and caught her. She reluctantly stepped away from his desk and set the frame back down. She turned off the lights and shut the glass door gently. She moved slowly back to the elevator, looking down at her work heels in a despondent nature.

She clicked the button. She waited longer than she supposed, she checked her watch nervously, eager to leave before she got caught awkwardly snooping in the deserted 20th floor. As she was checking her twitter on her phone, the ding from the elevator got her attention as well as the vocal address to her from inside it.

"Lizzie?"

The voice belonged to none other than William Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Diffusion of Tension

Chapter 3: The Diffusion of Tension

"Darcy invited me to dinner."

Lizzie spat the line out into the phone like it was a festering poison in her system. She explained her day at Pemberly in a strict mass media format but she quickly realized Charlotte was bored out of her mind.

"Finally, we're getting over the media jargon! I thought you said Darcy was in New York for a PR meeting."

"So said Mrs. Reynolds, but he appeared, like he always does. I swear that man must have a tracking device on the 'Lizzie Bennet Unit'."

"He just appeared? Where did you guys meet up?"

"He was in the elevator when I was going down and he said it was a surprise to see me, …like he is ever surprised. Well, except 'that his heart would completely overwhelm his judgment.'" Lizzie mocked Darcy's monotone voice as she quoted him.

She didn't have the bravery to tell Charlotte the whole truth, that she'd been lurking in his office without his consent. When Darcy caught her on the 20th floor in the dark she gave him some lame excuse like she forgot her cell phone there. He reacted to this excuse by arching his eyebrow in a suspicious and weirdly flirtatious way. Maybe she misinterpreted his body language. Darcy doesn't know how to flirt. Even after the long bus ride to Jane's place, her mind was still jumbled with anxiety in fear of him finding out the truth.

"What did he say? Is he in love with you still?"

The nerve Charlotte had. Of course he didn't love her still, especially after what she said about him. He made that very clear by his clinical handshake tonight but then again, Darcy wasn't one to hug.

"Well…" she hesitated, unsure of what to tell Charlotte. "He said that he was glad to see me. He actually smiled, I didn't know his facial muscles could do that. We went down with the elevator together and it was painfully awkward as usual." She scoffed.

"So he decided to go down again with you instead of staying on that floor? I'm sorry to break this to you Lizzie, but that is super adorable."

"He was probably just shocked to see me and forgot what he meant to do. I can hear your smile Charlotte! You're clearly forgetting about what he did to Jane."

"I'll never forget what he did, I just think you should try to get to know Darcy. He made an honest mistake. Jane was very modest in showing her true feelings for Bing and Darcy must have misunderstood her. You should try to forgive him. Besides, getting friendly with Darcy might be good for networking purposes, maybe it might help you not starve to death."

"Forgive him? Why? What has he done for any of us? The only thing I can think of is that he hasn't sued us yet. "

Lizzie felt her conscience shatter again for the mean words she spoke. She missed it when she could rant about Darcy and feel nothing at all but the sweet release of anger.

"He seems to be trying to make it up to you. You said he invited you to dinner. Did you say yes?"

"Yeah," Lizzie sighed, "I had to, he brought his sister in on it. Apparently she really wants to meet me so I couldn't say no. He's picking me up tomorrow. We're having dinner at his mansion. Oh! That reminds me, maybe I'll finally see the Darcy family crest! You know, in bronze, with the lavish words: vanity and pride."

"If it's over his bed like you thought, you might not want to ask to see it," Charlotte joked. "Well, you'll have to give me every detail of the evening. And don't bore me again."

"Why so feisty Char?" Lizzie teased. "Alright, I'm gonna go before I fall asleep on the phone."

Lizzie was so exhausted from being attentive all day that she crashed on top of her bed in her work clothes, not even bothering to flop off her heels. She felt a piece of paper crinkle from behind her back. It was flower patterned note in Jane's handwriting.

_Hey Lizzie, I'm sorry for working late again, I hope you had a fantastic day working on your project! I'm so proud of you for working so hard to meet your goals. There are snickerdoodles on the stove for you._

_Love,_

_Jane_

Jane probably begged for extra hours just to get her mind off Bing. And of course Jane would find extra time (that she needed for her sleep deprivation) to make homemade cookies for her. Lizzie felt so conflicted about going to Darcy's for dinner tomorrow. It felt like she would be betraying Jane if she went. However, she remembered that Caroline didn't make the effort to tell Bing about Jane's true feelings for him when he doubted her affections. She had no excuse because she had the intimate scope on Jane that Darcy didn't. She would just have to endure the dinner for the sake of meeting Gigi.

…

Lizzie got up in the late afternoon to a deserted apartment and had three hours to get ready. It was an unusually sunny day for even for California's winter season. She decided to wear a simple black dress and ballet flats. _Basic, yet the perfect balance of classy and sexy_. Not that she cared what Darcy thought. Tonight was all about meeting Gigi.

When she envisioned getting picked up, she imagined an austere driver in a suit to arrive but after a swift knock, Darcy appeared at the door. He was dressed seemingly casual in a hunter green button down shirt and black jeans with brown boat shoes. His penetrating blue eyes were surveying her from head to toe and he almost uttered something to her. They walked out to a Jeep liberty; Lizzie thought he probably didn't want to intimidate her with one of his top-of-line sports cars.

_Good try, Darcy. I'm sure I'll be blown away by your mansion._

She couldn't help but notice how delicious he smelled as he drew close to her to open her car door. It was an overall, fresh aquatic scent with an edgy citrus undertone. She surmised it was probably some expensive designer cologne mixed with something else, perhaps his natural scent?

Lizzie simpered faintly out of politeness. The gentlemanly behavior was almost too much for her to handle at this point. He wasn't acting the way she expected to and she wanted him to stop it, to prove her right because being right was her favorite occurence.

She forced out the small talk as soon as the drive began,

"So...how's life been, Darcy?"

"Very well, especially since you're coming to dinner. I've told Gigi about you. She is thrilled to meet you tonight."

He kept beaming at her and the worst part was that it was infectious. It was as if he was a sealed book that was loosening its binding slowly. She wondered if would finally read his character properly.

"Oh… you have?" Her heart started to flutter at the information Gigi could know about her. Did Gigi know about the videos? If so, why would she want to meet her?

Darcy guessed her thoughts and responded solemnly,"Don't worry, she doesn't know about the videos."

"So did you approve of the company tour?" he said, clearly trying to diffuse the tension.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone not to approve." Lizzie said truthfully.

"Your good opinion is rarely bestowed, and, therefore, more worth the earning."Darcy beamed again at her. What was with these vulnerable smiles he was giving her? Lizzie laughed uncomfortably.

"Could you give me some details, you know, what I can improve on?"

"Darce, I think you have your work ethic under control, maybe a little too much control." She wished she hadn't said it. It was a little harsh but Lizzie Bennet was painfully honest all the time, it was her nature.

"Darce? I've never heard you call me that. Are we giving each other nick names now? 'Liz, Can I call you Liz? I'm gonna call you Liz.'" He smirked, drawing out "Liz" like his aunt did and quoting her directly for that matter.

"Wow, you have a sense of humor embedded in your programming." Lizzie laced her words with a laugh to let him know she was intentionally being lighthearted.

"Yeah, I assume I might, if I'm around the right type of company. So, tell me Lizzie, is there anything you observed that you approved or disapproved?"

Lizzie told him everything she liked, the design of his building with vintage remnants, the snobbish organic food, and the individuality and friendliness of his employees. Lizzie noticed him trying to focus sternly on the road as he listened, but he couldn't hide the satisfaction visible on his face. She even mentioned Thomas Linley and Jessica Cooper from social media and advertising.

"They have a great pitch ready for you and it has to deal with YouTube but I won't tell you more."

"What if I bribed you with Crème brûlée for desert on the condition that you tell me."

"You already ordered that for the chef to cook tonight so don't act like it's a sacrifice. No, they've been working on the pitch so hard and won't spoil it for them. Just know it's brilliant and that I approve."

The car conversation flowed easier than Lizzie thought it would. She supposed it would be a jumble of awkward but Darcy turned out surprisingly tolerable. No awkward pauses or infuriating conversations.

The sunset eventually drenched the sky in burnt orange. Lizzie lay her head on her seat, her body facing towards Darcy. His focused gaze on the road looked softer, in the evening glow. Before she knew it they pulled into his security guarded driveway. The anticipation of the dinner awakened her from her relaxed state. It was time to meet his sister.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner at the Darcy's

Chapter 4- Dinner at the Darcy's

Beyond the iron gates was a lovely Georgian styled mansion. It was surrounded by lush emerald trees and although grand in stature, (20,000 square feet at least) it had an inexplicably cozy appeal. The exterior was adorned in red brick with white marble trim, and the windows were complimented by blue shutters. As if that wasn't enough, each level had its own wrap around balcony. Lizzie smirked as she thought of how her mother would faint at the sight of this mansion that far surpassed the glorified '2.5 WPF club.'

_You've got to be kidding me._

Darcy watched for Lizzie's reaction as they pulled in, not in a prideful way but as if in genuine concern for her approval. Lizzie looked back at him, raising her brow.

"Yes, Darcy, I approve." She relented.

He looked pleased with himself, as if he built the house with his own bare hands.

"Some realtors think I should modernize, but it's the house I grew up in. I can't seem to part with it."

Lizzie and Darcy entered into a soaring ceiling foyer with an antique chandelier and a spiral staircase as the centerpiece. "Let me take your coat for you." When Darcy got behind Lizzie to help her remove her coat, his fingers on her shoulders set off a sensation like an electric pulse.

"Thank you," she replied coyly.

While Darcy went to the coat room that was probably bigger than her bedroom, it gave Lizzie a chance to take everything in. The house smelled like autumn spices mixed with clean linens. She admired the rich, dark mahogany floors and the intricate white crown moldings in every corner but something more beautiful emerged from the top of the staircase, Georgiana Darcy.

"Lizzie! Is that you? My brother has told me so much about you!" She pranced down the stairs, her long wavy hair flowing through the air. Her broad smile illuminated the entire foyer with light. Gigi's presence relaxed her and with that they were instant friends.

"I've heard wonderful things about you too." Gigi offered her a warm, long hug. Lizzie returned it gladly.

Darcy came back and it startled them from the embrace.

"Sorry Lizzie, I hope my sister isn't making you uncomfortable."

Gigi scoffed teasingly, "Oh I know he loves my hugs more than anyone."

After about fifteen minutes, they settled into their seats at the kitchen dining table. Lizzie supposed they would be in the lavish dinning room connected to the kitchen, but it was medium-sized wooden table in which they sat.

Before they started eating their risotto, Gigi sprang up.

"Oh I forgot!" She went to granite counter for the iHome. She flipped through numerous playlists and picked one. Lizzie instantly recognized by the band Camera Obscura.

"Nice, I love Camera Obscura." Lizzie commented.

"You know Camera Obscura? Will, I like really this girl." she winked at him.

"I think you made that clear by the bone crushing hug you gave her earlier." His tone was light. His tone wasn't nearly as intense as it was when Lizzie last saw him at Collins and Collins.

"Again with the hug." Gigi rolled her eyes playfully, "So Lizzie, I hear you're a mass media graduate, what's your next move?"

"Well, now I'm touring mass media companies to finish my project and then I suppose the next step is working for media production company. Anyway, what are your interests? I've heard you've got some serious skills."

"Aunt Cathy bragging me up again? I'm not really skilled, I do however enjoy some tennis. Will told me you play very well. We have a tennis court here so we should definitely play together!"

Lizzie eyed Darcy discreetly. She realized he paid attention to the details of her videos. His blue eyes flickered back at her and she immediately changed her focus to Gigi again.

Lizzie cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, a little. I've been out of practice for a while but I'd love to play with you."

"Can you come tomorrow?" The question was so abrupt that Lizzie scrambled to answer but Darcy jumped in faster.

"Let's not scare her away."

"No, that's your job, my job is to merely lure her in through tennis. Remember Will, we have to stick to our plan." She mockingly karate chopped her palm with her other hand in sternness. Lizzie thought he would be embarrassed but he laughed a hearty laugh instead.

"My sister does know how to lure our guests in while I simultaneously make them feel as awkward as possible." Was that self-deprecating humor? Again, with the surprises.

"Don't worry Darcy," Lizzie joked, "I'm the girl who has made men feel awkward since 1988." Incredulously, Lizzie noticed she was defending Darcy for the first time. How time had changed her.

"You never made me feel awkward." This comment took Lizzie aback.

They went on to talk about their tastes in film, art, and literature. Their literature conversation led to Tolstoy, one of Lizzie's favorite authors. They began to analyze the characters in-depth, when topic steered to the adultery Anna Karenina committed, if it was justified, and whether it was necessary for Tolstoy to write in the story.

Lizzie's natural feminist side came out. "I believe that Anna was somewhat justified in cheating on Alexi, he didn't love her. Also, Tolstoy needed to write her to commit adultery; she was the necessary martyr to the women-disgracing Russian patriarchal system. I mean, look at her brother, he was never chastised for his constant womanizing like Anna was. Her adultery was Tolstoy's message to restore balance that was needed between men and women."

"I disagree," Darcy shot back at Lizzie, "I mean, I do think that women were chastised unfairly but I do not think Tolstoy had to write her to cheat on her husband to merely restore balance."

"That is not what I meant, I simply said that I believe her adultery was necessary choice for standing up for her beliefs; that love reigns over duty. Don't you agree with that?"

"I believe that love and duty should be intertwined, not separated or one superior to the other. I believe that if a love is worth having, it should be virtuous and selfless. Anna's version of love wasn't true love but infatuation, Tolstoy was pointing it out through Anna and Vronsky's meaningless relationship."

"So you're saying that Vronsky and Anna weren't in love?"

"I believe they were lustful. I think the right love makes you a better person, makes you change the things about yourself that are your weaknesses." He gave her a glare that seemed to peer into her soul. "I believe that Vronsky had lust for Anna because of the lack of respect he had for women in general. In the end Vronsky didn't care for women's rights and education as passionately as Anna did. Anna thought that by being with Vronsky, she would take a stand against society's mistreatment of women but he regarded his duty higher than her form of 'love.' I believe Tolstoy taught us duty in fact reigns over love, even in masochistic societies and if possible they should be intertwined."

Lizzie was silenced for a couple of moments. Soon after her initial shock she fired back and they continued with the lively debate long after the crème brûlée was finished. Lizzie almost completely forgot about Gigi's presence through their vivacious, captivating, and even flirtatious debates. She noticed her eyes darting back and forth between them, as if she were watching a tennis match. She instantly felt bad at the hour debate they had that hadn't included her.

"I'm sorry Gigi, your brother brings out my fierce side."

"No, I quite enjoyed the debate! It was downright entertaining, believe me. So I have to go finish homework…"

"I thought you said…" Darcy countered

Gigi interrupted. "I have that music project, remember." Gigi gave her brother a direct glare, no doubt coaxing them alone together.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." Darcy stuttered, trying not to sound obvious to his late understanding of Gigi's meaning.

"It was great to meet you Lizzie. I hope we can play tennis soon. Darcy always talked so well of you and I can see why, you're such a lovely person." She bent down and hugged Lizzie at the table and left the room.

…

After Darcy dropped off Lizzie she couldn't help but notice that something had changed between them. She felt so surprisingly at home there; she was going back the next day to play tennis. On the way back to Jane's place, she fought with Darcy about her genuine reason for coming back the next day.

"I need to see if aunt Cathy didn't exaggerate her tennis skills. Besides, I need to get some practice in."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or forced into it."

"Well, believe it or not I really enjoyed dinner." Lizzie gave Darcy a broad smile. It was the most genuine smile she had given him yet.

"I'm really glad you came Lizzie and… I hope Gigi kills you in tennis tomorrow."

"And here I thought you were on my side!" She smacked Darcy's shoulder playfully.

"Maybe on everything else, but on this, perhaps not." He winked at her. With that Lizzie waved goodbye and headed slowly inside, Jane was there in the living room, no doubt to ask her about her day.


	5. Chapter 5: A Private Realm

Chapter 5

A Private Realm

Gigi chirped with enthusiasm,"Lizzie, you're doing so well!"

"This is the sixth game and you've already beaten me!" Lizzie was overcome with heaving breaths that she placed her hands on her knees. "Dang I'm so, so out of shape. Your skills are unmatchable."

"Thanks, but you're a great player too. Way better than most people I've played, especially Will. You've really improved over the week. Remember the first score? This time it was 48-56!"

"Yeah and this game killed me! Okay, let's…let's just settle down." Lizzie dropped her tennis racket and went to the sideline to sit down in a white wicker chair. Gigi sat down next to her.

"I'm really glad you're here," said Gigi genuinely. There was that winsome smile that broke down Lizzie's barriers.

Lizzie and Gigi's friendship had deepened greatly in the past few days. They not only bonded over tennis but over the discussion of books. When Darcy was in a meeting or answering an important phone call, Gigi and Lizzie spent time in the Darcy library recommending books to each other and sipping their favorite teas. Lizzie already felt nostalgic about the memories. Whether it was mutually teasing Darcy or analyzing fictional characters, she would miss Gigi dearly when her shadowing was over.

"Me too, I've had a lot of fun being shown up by you," Lizzie replied earnestly.

Darcy emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of water. Lizzie suddenly became very conscious of how she looked. The color of her face most likely resembled her hair. She quickly swiped her hair back from her sweaty forehead. Throughout the week spent in Darcy's offices and visiting his home, she felt her feelings slowly turning in a perplexing direction. Only recently she cared how she looked around him. Darcy found another wicker chair and placed it by theirs.

"Did you finally beat her?" he asked, full of hope.

"Nope. Hate to disappoint, Darce, but I'm defeated yet again. I'm beginning to want to dig a grave for myself out of shame. I shutter to think of what my high school coach would say if he saw me now."

"She was so close though!" Gigi said, her arms gesturing at Lizzie excitedly.

As soon as the bottle was in her grasp, Lizzie gulped her water down entirely.

"You really worked hard," said Darcy, his voice mingled with concern. He put his hand on Lizzie's upper back. Darcy and Lizzie's physical proximity to each other had become gradually closer during the week. While watching a BBC mini-series after work, Darcy seemed to move noticeably closer to Lizzie in comparison to Gigi. Even when Lizzie was shadowing his company during the day, he seemed to regularly brush his elbow against hers or quickly put his hand on her arm when speaking to her.

It was not just the physical proximity where they became closer but also the emotional. It seemed that Darcy took Lizzie's ideas more seriously than any CEO should with a graduate. He listened fervently as she explained how he should integrate YouTube into the advertising aspect of his company. He often expressed to her his genuine appreciation for her rare wisdom and innovation. He claimed because of her extensive vlogging experience, "she was a gem to the company." He even hinted of his desire to hire her for future employment. There were many times when they worked over time discussing ideas together with the advertising section of his company. Lizzie was often surprised at how well they worked together from a professional standpoint.

"You should rest inside," he said, in concern.

Lizzie laughed faintly. "I'm fine, oh chivalrous one."

She sprung up from her chair quickly, perhaps a little too quickly for she was off-balance. She underestimated her faintness. She didn't want to seem like a Victorian lady so she tried to shrug it off. Darcy immediately steadied her, with his arms around her, playing the chivalrous role yet again.

"Don't worry about it," Lizzie said. She was used to taking care of herself. She was always stubborn to receive help, even from Charlotte. Having a self-indulgent whiner of a mother had taught her self-sufficiently from an early stage.

"Here, please let me help you," said Darcy, gently.

Over the week, Darcy had become so gentle and sweet to her. He made her feel like one of the most important people to him. It seemed that way with Gigi too. She learned by watching them of his attentiveness to his sister. His dedication to Gigi had become one of many traits came to admire about him. Fitz was right; Darcy really cared for the people in his life. The main question on her mind, was she becoming one of them?

Darcy led her to the couch slowly while Gigi finished cleaning up after their game. Lizzie felt her head throb obnoxiously. Maybe hitting her head while she was twirling her racket in victory of a score wasn't the smartest thing she could've done.

"It looks like you got hit." He rushed into the kitchen and quickly brought her an ice pack. He tenderly put it on her thumping head.

"Thanks." When she looked into his vivid blue eyes, her heart fluttered rapidly. She had glimpses of this fluttery feeling during the week, but never this intense. He lightly put his hand on the pack to keep the ice in place for her. She impulsively touched her hand to his. Gigi abruptly came in through the sliding doors and knelt by the couch.

"Are you okay?" she said, breathlessly, "Was it the twirling racket incident?" There was a hint of laughter underneath her worry.

"Twirling racket incident?" Darcy questioned, an eyebrow raised jestingly.

Lizzie avoided admitting to her twirling racket failure due to embarrassment.

"I'm fine, he's taking good care of me."

"That's my brother for you. "

…

After Lizzie's nap and the lobster dinner, Gigi went upstairs to finish more homework, leaving Darcy and Lizzie alone to settle in one of the private living rooms. Darcy started a real wood fire and then joined Lizzie on the crimson Persian rug. If someone had told Lizzie she would be laying down on a rug next to Darcy meditatively glazing into a fire a few weeks ago, she wouldn't called them mentally deranged.

It was refreshing to see Darcy, usually prestigious in manner with the faint glow of the fire on his face; his body lying limp on the floor, looking truly relaxed. Darcy propped his head with his hand and turned towards her, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Lizzie, I'm really happy you're here. I'm sorry, if that's strange to hear. I can be rather abrupt with my…my feelings and they tend to be unexpected." He said this shaking his head regretfully, no doubt in recollection of his love confession to her.

Lizzie smiled coyly and shook her head. "No, no. It's good to hear that. Well, I assumed you don't hate me being as you keep inviting me after work. But…" She stopped herself and forced out the truth.

"I'm really happy to be here too. Thanks for being so welcoming to me this week."

"Well, you've been such a help to us at Pemberly and for that I am truly grateful. You've also been so good to Gigi, she really enjoys your company. Honestly, I can't remember the last time Gigi and I were this happy to have a guest here. We're more content to be alone since…" he stopped, and cleared his throat.

Lizzie was suddenly made more aware of the main source of Darcy's intensity. His social barriers made more sense to her now. She used to think of Darcy as someone frankly impossible to figure out, or perhaps she didn't want to. She never assumed a depth to his robotic tendencies.

"Since your parents died," she finished for him. "I'm so sorry Darcy."

His usual sturdy, opinionated voice suddenly became a little weaker, almost vulnerable.

"I just worry for Gigi and her happiness. She's been so strong but being without a women figure is difficult for her. And upholding my father's company admittedly has its own stresses."

It became clear to her why he incessantly worked; he was trying hard to be everything for Gigi and for his father's legacy. The pressures of fulfilling those roles must be great indeed. How was it that she could've ever been so cruel to him? Willfully misunderstanding people was a description of her that bore truth. She made a weak attempt to comfort him.

"As anyone would in your situation. Will, I know that I always talk badly about my parents and their eccentricities, but I don't know what I would do without them."

Darcy laughed slightly in return, "That's true. I've realized that you love your family, and as you should." He suddenly became downcast.

"I'm sorry for judging them so harshly, that was truly heartless of me, " he said.

She swatted the air with her hand dismissively, "It's okay there's no mistaking the craziness."

She wanted to say how sorry she was for judging him but she couldn't muster the confidence to do so. Maybe it was her pride preventing her again. She gulped down her feelings, trying to overcome the inevitable vulnerability. She simply wasn't ready to be vulnerable around Darcy, even if her feelings had inexplicably changed for him in some uncertain direction. To lighten the mood and to avoid any more self-exposure, she changed the subject.

"So Gigi told me today that you have a private ballroom and that you both take lessons together."

"It's true. Though I doubt you would've guessed it at the previous dances we shared." There was strange buoyancy in his tone.

Lizzie scoffed jestingly, "Well, the third time's a charm and besides, it's past my turn to ask you to dance."

She bounced up from the rug and gave Darcy her hand to help him up.

"If you insist, though I cannot promise it will be any less awkward than before." Darcy let out a sigh but as he did, Lizzie caught a small trace of a grin.

"We'll just have to see, Darce."

…

The majestic ballroom was like a modernized duplicate for the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast. The life parallels weren't lost to Lizzie's notice. The ballroom floor was a deep glossy stenciled wood. The oval ceiling was probably 50 feet tall with a massive silver chandelier hanging from it.

Darcy pointed the remote at a massive stereo surround sound set. A smooth, jazzy voice echoed off the walls.

Upon the music, his concentration immediately focused on her and nerves gripped her from such undivided attention. His hand extended to clasp hers and the other fell surprisingly naturally on her waist. He was effortlessly guiding her; very unlike the first two dances they shared. In the previous dances, Darcy was awkward and seemed unsure of what to do with her, but now, he moved her body with a certainty that was insanely attractive. He twirled her into himself, his toned arms flexing around her. Despite his arm's momentary constraint, they produced a feeling of bewitchment and freedom.

Lizzie couldn't help voicing her surprise.

"Gosh Darcy, why didn't you start showing me this side sooner? You could've been the life of the party right up there with Fitz!"

When the song's tempo slowed, they naturally moved even closer together with barely an inch between them. He surprised her again by dipping her slowly and passionately. She could feel her heart race at the newfound passion Darcy emanated towards her. His heartfelt gaze was soft and intense all at once and stripped her raw of all her defenses against him. As his eyes peered hers, the pure love within them was evident. His eyes seemed all knowing, her body and her soul to be easily deciphered by them. In reaction to such a perceptive gaze, all essence of time had collapsed to her. As he brought her up slowly, she had to blink herself back into the normal pace of the world.

She rested her head on his chest, a new home for her anxious, over-analytical mind. Lizzie felt a deep urge within herself to kiss him. She also felt that Darcy was looking at her lips with an unmistakable curiosity. She forced herself to look up at him. She struggled for composure but found it difficult with so many feelings under the surface. She never expected these feelings with him; they petrified her senses. She decided she wouldn't let fear of the unknown ruin this moment. She nodded her head slightly as if giving him permission to kiss her. They both leaned in painfully slow, both losing sense of reality when suddenly a voice distorted their private realm.

Ringing through the ballroom was the fake-pleasant voice of Caroline Lee.

"Lizzie, what a lovely surprise! Gigi just let me in. So sorry to interrupt your little dance, I just heard the music and followed it." Her giggle was nauseatingly sweet.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked plainly, his annoyance unhidden.

"Now, now, Darcy, Bing's here too. We just thought we'd drop in and visit for the weekend, which I'm sure is fine with you."

Never had Lizzie felt more frustrated at Caroline's talent of perfect timing. Darcy looked at Lizzie apologetically; he then gave a reluctant nod towards Caroline.

"That's fine." Darcy said, "We'll be there in a moment."


End file.
